Serebro
, Olga Seryabkina, Polina Favorskaya]] Serebro (in Russian: Серебро, translation: Silver) is a Russian girl group formed by their manager and producer Maxim Fadeev. The group consists of members Olga Seryabkina and Polina Favorskaya. Members Current members Olga Seryabkina: Also known as Olya. Member since 2006, is the lead singer and has written most of the band's songs. She was born on April 12, 1985 Daria Shashina: Also know as Dasha. Is second vocalist. She joined the band in 2013 to replace Karpova. She was born on September 1, 1990 Polina Favorskaya: Third vocalist. Member since June 2014, entered as a substitute for Temnikova. She was born on November 21, 1991 *Viktor Fomin: Is the keyboard and DJ Former members Elena Temnikova: Also known as Lena. She was member from 2007 to 2014 and was the lead vocalist. With the producer Maxim Fadeev created the group and searched two other girls. She was born on April 18, 1985 in Kurgan. Currently he has a solo career and has released three singles Marina Lizorkina: Also known as Marinochka. She was member from 2007 to 2009. She was the third vocalist, she left the band due to personal and financial issues. She is currently dedicated to painting Anastasia Karpova: Also known as Nastya. She was member from 2009 to 2013, joined the group as a substitute for Lizorkina. She returned temporarily in 2014 while searching for a replacement for Temnikova. She was born on November 2, 1984 in Balakovo.Currently he has a solo career and has released three singles Formation and Eurovision Song Contest 2007 In early 2007, producer Maxim Fadeev began preparing a concept for a new band titled Serebro. The concept began as a proposal for Channel One Russia for a new Russian entry into the Eurovision Song Contest 2007. Despite original indications that the concept was for a solo singer, it morphed into a group around the former Star Factory participant Elena Temnikova who was paired with two newcomers: Marina Lizorkina and Olga Seryabkina. On 8 March 2007, the expert panel at Channel One Russia selected Serebro and the song "Song #1" as Russia's entry to the 2007 Eurovision Song Contest.Due to Russia's successful result in the 2006 Contest, Serebro pre-qualified to compete directly in the final of the competition without having to participate in the semi-final. On 12 May 2007, Serebro performed at the contest and placed third in a field of 24 musical acts from competing nations, scoring 207 points. Serebro later said: "We are happy because of our third place. But, the most important thing is that we weren't there because of ourselves, it was for our fans, for Russia and for the Russian people". The performance in Helsinki became their first official release and first concert for a large live audience. 2007—2008: Debut and Opiumroz After the success at Eurovision Song Contest 2007 in Helsinki, Serebro rapidly became one of the most popular bands in Russia. Starting in the summer of 2007, the group gave a number of concerts and performed at events throughout Russia, Kazakhstan, Turkey, Poland, Uzbekistan, and Belarus. All of the band's singles, without their real titles, are named Song #1, #2, #3, etc. According to the group and their management, this should make it easier to recall their songs. Soon after the Eurovision contest, Serebro released "Song #1" an EP which contained 13 different versions of "Song #1" marked by colours, as well as an extended version of the video. The girls then released a Russian version of "Song #1", called "Песня #1". The original name of the song is Бляди (Whores/Sluts), but it was censored for tv or radio. It was Serebro's first Russian single. The song was a commercial success worldwide, particularly in European markets. The song charted in countries including Russia, Switzerland, Germany, Ireland and the United Kingdom. As soon as the music video was release, the group received much commercial attention. In July 2007, the group released their second song, "Дыши". Though the song was somewhat commercially successful in their native Russia, the song did not chart around the globe and the group saw a marked drop in the level of commercial attention globally. Later in October, a video for "Дыши" was released. At the RMA awards in early October 2007, Serebro performed a new song titled "What's Your Problem?", which was then rumored to be the third single from the then-forthcoming studio album, but this was denied in reports. Serebro was nominated in four categories at the MTV RMA 2007 awards: Best Pop-project, Best Debut, Best Song and Best Video, only to win the second nomination. In December 2007, Serebro won another award at the Russian Grammies. Serebro also won a World Music Award in 2007 as the best selling Russian artist. Unlike previous eastern European winners of a World Music Award (e.g. Ruslana from Ukraine in 2004 and Dima Bilan for Russia in 2006), Serebro did not perform at the event. In late February, Serebro performed "Журавли" on Звэзда, a popular television programme in Russia, featuring artists singing patriotic songs. Originally written as a poem byRasul Gamzatov "Журавли" is one of the most famous Russian songs coming out of World War II. On May 13, 2008 Serebro announced on their official website that they will be releasing their third official single, called "Опиум". The song premiered on a Russian morning radio show BrigadaU on Europa Plus radio and until March 17, 2008 Europa Plus held exclusive rights to play the song. The girls also announced an English version of "Опиум" titled "Why", but it was not released until its inclusion on their second studio album in 2012. The song did not enjoy worldwide success, but had success in their native Russia. In 2008 the group continued their work on their first album, ОпиумRoz,'' which had a projected release date of October 17.5 Unfortunately, there was a delay in the release of their debut album as there were some problems in the track list6 In November, the girls released the new song, "Скажи, не Mолчи" ("Say, Don't be silent").5 The song did not achieve worldwide success, but manage to score the top spots in Moscow and their native Russia. A music video was also aired for the single no long after its final release. In November 2008, Serebro was awarded by MTV RMA Awards for the Best Group. After a number of delays with their debut album, ''Opiumroz, it was finally released on 25 April 2009, and was presented at the band's concert on Poklonnaya Hill.7 Serebro was supported by other musicians, including Russian entrant to the Eurovision Song Contest 2004Yulia Savicheva;7 Opiumroz was the result of two years recording.7 Positive reactions came from both critics and the public alike. A public reviewer for Amazon.com awarded the album an all five stars calling it a "high quality" and that the "performance as well as style of music is good music."8 The album, however, did not chart anywhere and failed to make an impact on record charts. 2009—2012: Line-up change, experimental works and Mama Lover On 18 June 2009 it was announced that Marina Lizorkina had left the band, due to both financial and personal reasons.9 Many reports around the Russian federation reported that Lizorkina had left due to a recent pregnancy, but band mate Olga denied these reports. Lizorkina was replaced by Anastasia Karpova.9 On 24 June 2009 Serebro announced they had finished work on their new music video for their fifth single "Сладко" (English: Sweet) which was released in Russian as well as in English under the title "Like Mary Warner". This single is not featured on the band's debut album and is the first single to feature the work of the latest Serebro member, Anastasia Karpova.10Serebro participated in the New Wave Festival in Jūrmala, Latvia, on 29 July 2009 with their song "Скажи, не молчи" and a cover version of "Get the Party Started" by Pink.11 On 29 March 2010 Serebro's official website invited women between the ages of 18 and 30 with a "non-standard appearance (piercings, dreadlocks, braids, tattoos, vivid hair color, etc)" to send in applications to feature in their new video and are invited to do so until April 3, 201011 in preparation for the filming of a new music video which began 4 April 2010. The title of the song was revealed to be "Не Bремя" and was released to radio airplay in Russia on 13 April 2010.12 The song was written by Maxim Fadeev and the lyrics were written by member Olga Seryabkina. "Не Bремя" was released April 19, 2010 and its English counterpart, "Sexing U", was later released September 18, 2010. On 26 September 2010, the group held their first solo concert in Prague, Czech Republic. The group then toured the Czech Republic and present gifts to children who reside in social rehabilitation centres.13 On 4 November 2010, Serebro released their seventh single, "Давай держаться за руки". The band were also nominated forBest Russian Act at the MTV Europe Music Awards 2010, ultimately losing out to Dima Bilan. On 30 July 2011, Serebro premiered their eighth single, Mama Lover on Europa Plus Live. It is their third official English language release after Song #1 and Like Mary Warner. On 15 September 2011, the music video for Мама Люба (Russian version of "Mama Lover") was released. After the release of their single Mama Lover, media attention across Europe and other countries was piqued by the single. It became the group's first single to chart in different countries outside the Russian Federation, including Spain, Italy, Belgium and the Czech Republic. According to media outlets, more than 250 parodies of Serebro's music video for the single were uploaded to YouTube alone.14 The reaction made "Mama Lover" Serebro's most successful single to date and some media sources suggested the group was poised to capture markets beyond Russia.15 The song was certified Platinum in Italy, selling over 30,000 copies.16 On June 14, 2012, Serebro released their second studio album Mama Lover on their label. The album was released in Russia, and was also slated for a European release.17The fourth single from the album was Мальчик, which was released on June 16, 2012. The single was unsuccessful for the group, peaking at 124 on the Russian Singles Chartand ended Serebro's run of consecutive top ten hits. Still, the album sold well and Mama Lover was later certified double platinum in Russia, selling more than 300,000 copies.18 2013-present: New record label, new music projects and Anastasia's departure After the decline of their success after "Mama Lover", the group started to record songs for their third studio album. In January 2013, the group announced that they would release their further material in Japan after signing with EMI Music.19 They also announced that they plan to release a compilation entitled Serebration that includes songs from their first and second studio albums. The group traveled to Japan to promote the compilation album and to do a live concert tour.2021 In March 2013, the group released their promotional single "Sexy Ass", but it failed to chart in Russia. In June 2013, the group released their single "Mi Mi Mi" which charted in Italy, peaking at 5 on the Italian iTunes chart.2223 In July 2013, the group released the song "Мало тебя". The song was released on Russian radio airplay in July 10 and marked a welcome return to the top ten in Russia for the band, ultimately peaking at number five.24 A new collaboration with DJ M.E.G., entitled "Угар" (Ugar), has premiered on the band's Facebook page and the Promo DJ website on September 18.25 The group announced that they signed a deal with Republic Records and Universal Music Group and discussed plans to re-release their single "Mi Mi Mi" as their first international single.26 On 28 September, member Anastasia Karpova confirmed her planned departure from the group. Karpova had told Fadeev months prior that she intended to leave the group. She noted that the decision was mutual with other members of the band and that her primary motivation was to pursue a solo career. A new member, named Dasha, was announced on October 3, 2013. Shashina had re-recorded Anastasia's recordings in the group's songs "Мало тебя" and "Угар", which is expected to release a video with Shashina featuring in it.29 2014 for the group begins with the release of a new single. January 19, Serebro appear on the radio station «Love Radio», to present second-language single in support of their third studio album, entitled "I will not give you." A day later, the track was released officially. Already in the first week of the track topped the Russian charts iTunes. The premiere of the video for the single was held March 13, 2014. February 14 Lena Temnikova announced that on December 3 from her contract ends, and to renew it, it has no plans in relation to the desire to start a family and give birth to a child. However, on May 15 the official site of the group posted news that Lena left the team early because of ill health soloist. Maxim Fadeev has decided that instead of Lena Group will return the former member of the band Anastasia Karpova. June 5 was presented to Polina Favorskaya and on September 15, the release of the song "Не Надо Больнее", which was the first song recorded with Pauline. The track also became the third Russian-language single in support of a future third album April 29, 2015 Serebro released new international English-language single "Kiss". Music video was uploaded June 4. "Перепутала" came out on May 21, 2015. Music video was released on June 18 and directed by Станислав Морозов (Stanislav Morozov). The last single of group, "Отпусти Меня" was released on iTunes on October 27, 2015, but the music video came out only on February 19, 2016. Video was directed by Irma Po starring models from Lumpen, including russian rapper Раскольников. Olga told about the main conception on MuzTV - all girls played the same character with different emotions. Dasha left the band on March 29, 2016. Maxim Fadeev opened a casting for third girl in band. __FORCETOC__ Category:Serebro